Silence Before the Storm
by Leaflame
Summary: It's the night before the Master Class, and she is nervous. He follows her and tries to calm her, because sometimes little moments like these make a storm easier to bear. He is the calm before a rush. He is the silence before her storm.


**Silence Before the Storm**

An Amourshipping Oneshot

It was the night before the Master Class, and sleep was the last thing on Serena's mind.

She was a bundle of nerves, and could just barely keep herself from having a panic attack and waking everyone in the whole Pokemon Centre up. She sat up. "You have to sleep," she told herself sternly. "You won't be able to perform properly tomorrow if you don't," she stated, and flopped back down, trying to force her tense body into sleep. No. This wasn't working. At this rate she'd be tossing and turning all night. Might as well do something, if sleep wasn't going to be an option.

She sat up and looked around the moonlit bedroom. Everyone except for her was fast asleep, and the whole world was peacefully silent, as if she were the only one alive. Her gaze fell on the boy asleep on the bed in front of hers. His thick, dark hair made a sharp contrast with the stark whiteness of the pillow that supported his head. What would Ash do if he couldn't sleep? Train, most likely. But she couldn't train right now. What else? Running? Ash would return from a run exhausted. So maybe a run was a good idea. A breath of fresh air would help her to get her head in one place. She wasn't as good as he was, but she wasn't bad either. Besides, a midnight run sounded like a good idea, and the air would be fresh and cool, as opposed to the warmer daytime air. She got out of bed and strapped her running shoes on, deciding her boots could take a hike this time. She didn't change. She wrote out a note informing the others that she had gone out for a run, and slipped out of the room door as quietly as possible, so that the Pokemon wouldn't get disturbed, when she heard light footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Sylveon standing behind her. It looked surprisingly alert. "I'm so sorry!" Serena whispered. "I woke you up, didn't I?" "Veon," Sylveon said reassuringly, and walked over to her. It wound its feelers around her arm and rubbed against her. It looked surprisingly alert. "Were you awake before?" Serena asked. The fairy type nodded. "I can't sleep either," she said. "Nervous?" "Veon," Sylveon said, frowning. It clearly hadn't gotten over its loss at the Couriway Town Showcase. "You won't mess up," she whispered reassuringly. "I believe in you, Sylveon. Maybe you'll save me this time!" Sylveon's pink-and-white face broke out into a huge smile. "I'm going for a run," Serena breathed. "Will you join me? I'd love some company!" The Intertwining Pokemon was more than happy to accept.

The city was cool and quiet, save for a young Performer and her Sylveon running along its streets. The moon was almost full above their heads. It would be a full moon tomorrow.

Serena felt strange. By tomorrow, this city would be filled to the brim with hundreds of people eager to watch the Master Class, and many Performers, with everyone mixing together in a hot, sweaty, loud crowd. But now, the city was still. It was so silent, like the calm before a storm. She could hear Sylveon bounding along next to her, her own footsteps as they beat a steady rhythm on the paved footpath. All the shops were dark, the shutters down. The moon was like a round piece of cheese in the sky. She reached the harbour. She leaped over the wall, scrambled down the rocks until she reached the jetty, Sylveon at her side throughout. Sitting at the end of the jetty, she tore off her shoes and socks, and sank her bare feet into the cold water. The water was pleasantly cold, and it soothed her tired feet. Sylveon stretched out next to her. She sat there, staring at the sea. It was high tide, but the jetty was high enough, and the salt spray was refreshing. Then she heard footfalls behind her. Trepidation in her stomach, she turned around, only to feel herself relaxing as she saw Ash walk up and sit down next to her, pulling off his own shoes as well. He was so close. She felt her heart rate speed up, the blush stain her cheeks. "Shouldn't you be sleeping right now?" she asked. "Shouldn't you?" he countered, smiling at her with a surprising amount of affection in his eyes. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked. "No," Serena replied. "I'm nervous," she added. "Why?" "Because I'm standing on the threshold of my dream… and I'm scared I'll mess up," she said. "You won't mess up," Ash said. "You're a great Performer," he declared. "But why are you here anyway?" she asked. "You were fast asleep when I left,". "I was," Ash admitted. "I got up for a drink of water, and found your bed empty. Then I saw your note and came to find you," he said. "Why?" Serena asked. "You know I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, you know," she said, mild reproach colouring her voice. "I know you are," he replied. "But I saw the moon, figured that it would be high tide, and I got worried that you could have been swept away," he said. "I don't know what I would've done with myself if I'd lost you," he said quietly. "You mean a lot to me, you know," he added, his voice just barely above a whisper. It was plaintive, almost childlike. Serena's heart felt like it was going to burst. It was hammering so loudly it was a surprise that no one could hear it. She meant a lot to him. The very thought of it made her tingle all over. "But I'm here, aren't I?" she said. "I'm here for you. I'll stay with you, and I don't plan to die any time soon," she pointed out. Sylveon purred consolingly. "Besides, this jetty is too high up. I'm fine,". "I know you are," Ash said. "One more thing," he said. "Serena, don't be nervous about tomorrow. You're an amazing Performer, and you won't mess up. We'll all be cheering for you, so don't worry about a thing! Just get out there and do your best!" "I will!" Serena declared, all her nerves dissipating. She placed her hand on top of Ash's, and squeezed it. "Thank you so much!" "No problem!" he replied, grinning broadly. "Now you should get some sleep," he said, sternly. "You need all your energy for tomorrow!" "All right, I will," she said. "Let's head back!".

They made their way back to the Centre, and Serena went to bed a lot happier. She felt a lot better now. Ash had unintentionally fixed things as usual, and he was now fast asleep again in the bed opposite to hers. She felt far more confident, and she could feel sleep wash over her. He was the calm before a rush. He was the silence before her storm.

 **Author's note: Welcome back! I had this cute little idea brewing in the back of my mind for a long time now, and finally decided to put it down. I had wanted to do a small fic surrounding Serena's Master Class, and I wanted a change of setting, and this little oneshot seemed like the perfect way to pull it off. I know that there isn't much fluff, but I just wanted a little heart-to-heart, rather than a romantic thing. I hope you liked this story, and a big thanks to all the brilliant people who supported and have been supporting my previous fics. Please review so that these fics can get better and better, and I'm open to requests. See you guys soon!**

 **Please review and keep smiling,**

 **Leaflame.**


End file.
